Hide Away
by allyyyy
Summary: Songfic.Oneshot. A love story between the one who was beloved by many girls, and the one who was the geekiest person you would ever meet. QuinnLogan Duh!
1. Chapter 1

**Hide Away**

**Kind of crazy. A Quinn/Logan story. Logan's the PCA jock. Quinn is the geek. Ages: Both 17 Read and Review. Oneshot. Based on the Hilary Duff song. Songfic! All Quinn POV.**

_Hiding Away_

"Meet me under the bleachers after the game." He said to me.

_Losing the Day_

Tears came to my eyes as I realized if he loved me, he would show the world.

_As if it Doesn't Really Matter_

He had no idea how I felt about him, but I knew I meant nothing to him.

_Saying Goodbye_

"Okay." I told him, even though I couldn't handle it anymore.

_Scared to Say Why_

He left me there in the middle of the field, motioning me to hide away so none of his friends would see me.

_Afraid It Would Shatter Our World_

He treated me well, just not as well as I expected.

_Show Me Some Faith Now_

I wanted to tell everyone about our relationship.

_Trust Me Somehow_

He had to trust me to let everyone know we were together.

_Why Are We Keepin Our Secret_

Why couldn't he tell the world about us?

_Why Are We Hiding Ourselves Away_

He didn't understand how I felt.

_Anyway We Can Hide Away_

Nothing would work. I was stuck like this forever.

_I Don't Wanna Fake It_

I didn't want to pretend anymore.

_I Wanna Make You Believe, What I Say_

I wanted him to know I loved him, but I could not take it anymore. I couldn't hide away from the crowd.

_I Won't Let You...Hide Away_

The game started. Here I was, thinking about us. But now was my chance. I ran into the room where the guys who were announcing the game were. "You can't be in here!" A man said to me. I didn't care. I grabbed the microphone.

"Students of PCA, this is Quinn Pensky. I wanted you to know, I had been dating Logan Reese for the past five months, but not anymore." I left the room running, and I heard loads of people not believing what I was saying.

I saw Logan stopping in the game and taking his helmet off. I kept running, and I got to the girls lounge, and ran to my room.

_Where do we go_

I started packing my bags, I had to leave PCA. Forever.

_How do we know_

I had no clue what Logan was thinking when I said that.

_What we're really ever after_

I didn't know where to go.

_Sometimes it's clear, when you are here_

I opened my door, and Logan was there in his uniform.

_Nothing can shatter our world_

He kissed me passionately. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

_I need some faith now_

"If you can't tell anyone about us, then its over." I said grabbing my suitcase from off the floor.

_To trust you somehow_

"You can't leave." He told me, acting like he loved me for once in his life.

_Why are we keeping our secret_

"Why don't you tell anyone?" I asked him, a tear rolling down my cheek.

_Why are we hidin ourselves away_

He brushed the tear off me. "Am I an embarrassment to you or something?" I asked him, three tears rolling down my face.

_Anyway we can hide away_

"No..it's just..."he said, pausing a lot. Figures. He didn't have the right words to say

_I don't wanna fake it_

"I can't handle it anymore Logan." I said, trying to get past him.

_I wanna make you believe what I say_

"Why are you doing this Quinn?" He asked me.

_I wont let you...hide away_

"If you don't want people to know, they won't know, because we wont be together anymore." I said, still trying to get past him.

_Maybe I, Maybe I, Maybe I'm losin_

I stopped struggling to get past him. I wanted him to hold me for a second while I cried.

_Maybe I, Maybe I, Maybe I'm Ok_

I didn't want to leave his masculine arms, but I had to get away.

_Turn around, Look Around, Go Around in circles_

I was blocked from the door by Logan. "I love you." He said to me.

_Don't run away, drift away, don't hide away_

"What?" I said to him, shocked.

_Why are we keeping our secret_

"I love you." He said, even louder.

_Why are we hidin ourselves away_

"Then why won't you tell anyone?" I said, tears going everywhere.

_Anyway, we can hide away_

"Because I was going to ask you something before I did." He said.

_I don't wanna fake it._

He got down on one knee. and reached into his pocket.

_I wanna make you believe, what I say_

"Quinn Pensky, will you marry me?" He asked me.

_Oooh but I can't_

"Really?" I asked him, surprised.

_Believe what I said_

"Yes." He said, holding the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

_I won't let you, hide away_

"Will you tell everyone?" I asked him, holding one of his hands.

_Hiding away, losin my day_

"You bet." He said.

_As if it doesn't really matter._

"Then yes!" I said, and he got up and we kissed.

**The End!**

**What do you think? Quinn never has a boyfriend so I thought she should. I'm still writing a story, Dancing In The Rain. It's really good. **

**Please Read This and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys.

I posted this story a while ago, but did I not totally predict this?

The whole Logan and Quinn hiding around thing?

Haha, I'm going to start updating my stories soon.

I'm really sorry that I haven't.


End file.
